Consequences
by VietAngel
Summary: All they wanted was a no strings attached one night stand, but Alec and Asha both know that all actions have consequences. Smut with a little something extra.


**Title**: Consequences  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Pairing**: Asha/Alec  
**Rating**: M  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters…yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: This is my take on what might have happened had Asha woken up at the end of Borrowed Time. Alec's first line was transcribed from that episode. This was supposed to be pure smut, but I find it impossible to write without at least the _potential_ for something deeper.

* * *

"I got this bad boy from an old guy down on the waterfront who, uh, specializes in pre-Pulse small batch, of all things. Turn on some music if you want. I got that tricked-out stereo out of a dumpster, if you can believe it...Asha? Asha?" Alec said. 

He couldn't believe it; she had fallen asleep on his couch...probably the result of the combination of an exhausting day and the alcohol. She hadn't even managed to get both her boots off. Damn and he had really been hoping to get laid. He stood there staring at her, debating whether to wake her or not. She looked so adorable and peaceful there with her hands pillowing her head. He had convinced her to stay for more drinks; it was his fault she ended up falling asleep on the sofa…so the least he could do was try to make her a little more comfortable. He removed the remaining boot, and then tucked a blanket around her shoulders to help ward off the chill of the apartment. Thinking the night was a bust; he turned to make his way to the bedroom.

"I knew there was a gentleman in there somewhere," she said softly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he said, turning around to be greeted by sleepy blue eyes.

"It's ok…I didn't really come here to sleep anyway," she replied.

If she was trying to get his attention, she certainly had it now. He quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing. He wondered if it was really her talking, or the alcohol. The way her lips curled slightly made him think she could read his mind. Fascinated by this side of her he'd never seen, he took a seat on the small sliver of sofa she wasn't sprawled across. It was just large enough for him to fit on. Her eyes were no longer clouded by sleep; they were crystal clear as the two sat there staring at each other. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, not really a comfortable one either…at least not for him. There was something strange in the air tonight…tension, electricity, he didn't know…but whatever it was, he knew she was the source.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as she gracefully stretched. Long legs across his lap, arms extended above her head, back arched just so. He couldn't help but think about those long, lithe limbs…just begging to be bent and shaped to his will. Keeping her legs sprawled across his lap, she rested both hands on her stomach, and her fingers lightly caressed the slip of skin that had been revealed as her shirt rose while she stretched. This was so unlike the Asha he knew, and before this could go any further he had to know whether this was really her, or the liquid courage they had been downing at Crash. He wanted her for sure, but not if she wasn't fully in control of her senses. He had a reputation as a playboy, and he had his share of romps with women who had lost their inhibitions at the bottom of a bottle…but this couldn't be one of those times, not with her.

"Asha, as much as I want this to happen tonight, it can't. In keeping with my inner gentleman, I can't do this with you…not after all the drinking we've done tonight," he said.

She sighed. In a way she appreciated his thoughtfulness, but she didn't need protecting. "Alec, I'm a big girl…I'm not drunk, I can handle my liquor just fine," she began. "I know Logan has you thinking I'm some naïve, fragile little thing that needs protecting…but that's not really me. I know exactly what I'm doing here."

Alec was still hesitant. She seemed to be fully aware of what was going on, but he wasn't quite sure. Casual sex had never bothered him before, but for some reason it was different this time. He found his mind racing over what would happen if they actually went through with this. Would she expect more than he could give? Was she looking for a relationship?

Once again Asha seemed to be able to read his mind. "Listen," she said, sitting up. "We both know what this is. You and I both have our eyes on different prizes. This…tonight…it's just two people in a similar situation finding a little satisfaction where they can. Nothing more."

He didn't respond and she could tell he still wasn't quite convinced. She still had her dignity and she wasn't about to beg anyone for sex...no matter how much her body wanted to end her ten month draught. She may not have been genetically perfected in a lab but she wasn't some crappy consolation prize. She could have any man she wanted, well, almost. The one she really wanted apparently had a thing for the lab perfected kind of woman. Alec obviously wasn't into this, so she resigned herself to going home alone and full of prurient thoughts. She stood to find her shoes and was startled when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, flashing his cockiest smirk…letting her know that he was ready to play her game.

She raised one beautifully arched eyebrow at him. She was going to say something, but instead she decided to just move the party along. Twisting around on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. She was the first to pull back and he eyed her as she gasped for breath. He stared intently as her chest heaved, and then dragged his eyes slowly upward until they fell upon her lips. She had the kind of lips that just begged to be kissed and teased…beautiful, pink, full and pouty.

"Your lips are beautiful," he whispered, hesitantly cupping her cheek and dragging a thumb softly across her kiss-bruised bottom lip.

She in turn self-consciously ducked her head and her eyes fell to her lap, but the uncomfortable moment didn't last long. She began to lick and nip at his neck and ear lobe. Funny, he never figured her for a biter…actually, he never figured she'd be into this at all; he'd always assumed she was a bit of a prude. Assumptions were definitely making an ass out of him tonight. Thanks to her his mind couldn't wander long…the combination of her soft lips, wet tongue, hard bites, and her wriggling in his lap to reach the desired places had him at attention in more ways than one. She must have noticed because she pulled back and shot him a sly grin before fluidly slipping from his lap and making her way to the kitchen.

He had no idea what she was up to, but he sat back and enjoyed the view as she walked. As beautiful as she was with clothes on, he couldn't wait to see what she looked like without them. She returned from the kitchen with nothing. He watched curiously as she kneeled in front of him and made quick work of unbuttoning his pants and freeing his painfully hard erection from his boxers. As her delicate fingers wrapped around it he thought she would jump right in, but instead she leaned forward excruciatingly slowly and pressed her lips to it lightly.

Cold. Her lips were ice cold. He realized she had gone to the kitchen for ice and she was holding a piece in her mouth, allowing it to melt. She moved up and down his shaft…cold lips, kitten licks, cool breath…he didn't think he would be able to hold it together long enough for her to take him in. Guttural moans escaped his lips as she took him in fully with one fluid movement. So many senses assaulted him at once. Sight, smell, touch…the sight of her beautiful lips dragging slowly up and down his shaft, the heady scent of her arousal mixed with her peppermint shampoo and floral soap, the feel of her still cold tongue stud dueling with the sensation of her slowly warming mouth…it was almost too much.

She was pleasantly surprised as his fingers began to play in her hair. In her past experiences, the man she was with would fist his hands in her hair only to push her head down so he could ram his dick down her throat and get off as fast as possible…but not Alec. He applied no pressure at all, just ran his fingers through her hair and lightly scratched her scalp in all the right places. When he unwittingly reached that spot behind her ear that always drove her wild it was her turn to moan.

"Oh shit…Asha, baby…" he squeaked out as he felt himself spill into her mouth, the vibrations from her moans proving to be too much for him.

She continued to milk him, allowing him to ride the waves of his orgasm until there was nothing left and his whole body went limp. He whimpered slightly as she finally released him. After he caught his breath he slowly leaned forward and kissed her passionately, tasting himself on her full, reddened lips.

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind the sofa, grabbing the hem of hers he repeated the same action. He stood, then took her hands and pulled her to her feet. He noticed her shiver slightly as the cold air swirling through the drafty room hit her skin.

"Cold?" he asked, as he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She nodded yes. "Oh, well I'm just going to have to do everything I can to make you hot then."

She shuddered as his lips lightly brushed her ear. His words had gone from her ear straight down to her crotch. Her knees nearly buckled as he blazed a trail of kisses down her neck and spine. He dropped to his knees as he reached the phoenix tattoo on her lower back. While he traced it with his tongue, he reached around and unbuttoned her pants. She was so far gone she barely registered him pulling her pants down to her ankles and coaxing her to step out of them. She was wearing a pair of simple red boy shorts that matched her bra…he wondered if she knew how sexy that was. Sure she would look amazing in something skimpy and sheer, but sometimes he liked to use his imagination. Undressing her was like unwrapping a present and he wanted to reveal the surprise slowly.

Still on his knees, he turned her around so he was faced with the unmarred plane of her stomach. Softly, sweetly, he pressed his lips to her belly button. He lingered a little longer than he should have before trailing kisses up her stomach, between her breasts, across her chest until finally they were face to face again. They stood there regarding each other, neither knowing where this encounter would take them. They were both aware of the strange energy in the air…the energy that gave them the feeling that this casual affair wasn't going to be as casual as they originally intended.

There was pure desire in her eyes, and she saw the same in his. This feeling, this fire that was consuming them was something that neither of them had ever felt before. She had feelings for Logan; he had feelings for Max…so why did this feel so right? He reached up slowly and tenderly slid her bra straps from her shoulders. He caught the slight hitch in her breath and stepped closer…so close he could feel her breath caressing the skin on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed their bodies together. She rested her head on his chest as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, effortlessly pushing it down her arms and letting it join her jeans on the floor.

Alec had always been a breast man and he couldn't resist, so he let his mouth attach to her left nipple with a little more fervor than necessary. Asha hissed softly as she registered a twinge of soreness that triggered her memory. Sore nipples meant her period would be starting in less than a week but she hoped like hell it wouldn't be tonight. Alec gentled his ministrations and gave a satisfied smirk as he felt her nipple harden in his mouth and her hands fist in his hair. Turning his attention to her other breast he repeated his actions. She wasn't a large breasted woman by any means, but Alec firmly believed in the philosophy that more than a handful, or in this case mouthful, would be a waste.

He made his way back up her body, stopping to nip at her collarbone and neck before returning his attention to her lips. If she was any other woman he'd be having his way with her right there in the middle of the living room floor, but she wasn't any other woman…she was Asha, and for some reason he found himself wanting to be careful with her and make this special. Before Asha could even discern what was happening, Alec had shed his jeans and boxers and had carried her into his bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed while she stood in front of him. He placed his hands on her hips and thumbed her hipbones while he looked up at her. She placed one hand on the back of his neck and let her fingers play with the short hair there. Alec was in awe of her beauty…her perfect skin, her full lips, and her deep blue eyes. He didn't know it, but she was in awe of him too. He was the most perfect man she had ever met…he had the most amazing eyes, the body of a god, and his smile…his smile was enough to weaken her knees.

Alec took a deep breath and rested his forehead against her stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to feel this way…whatever this feeling was. He blew his breath out slowly and Asha shuddered slightly as it caressed the sensitive skin of her lower abdomen. He placed a kiss just above the waistband of her panties and sat up to meet her eyes again. He wanted her…he wanted to touch her, taste her, feel her from the inside, and he couldn't wait any longer.

Hooking his index fingers in the elastic of her panties, he eased them down her long legs. Once again his assumptions had been proven wrong. He had her pegged as a landing strip girl, but he didn't find a single patch of pubic hair. Sexy…very, very sexy. He stood and raked his eyes over her now fully exposed form, finding nothing but perfection.

She was more curvaceous than her everyday clothes gave away. She had the kind of hips that just begged for a man's hands to be cupped around them. He stretched out on the bed and held out his hand for her to join him. She didn't take it…she strolled over to the foot of the bed with a devious smile playing on her beautiful face. She began to crawl her way up his body like a cat stalking its prey, pausing to blow a single hot breath on his rapidly growing erection. He propped himself up on his elbows once they were face to face. Her eyes were pools of liquid cobalt…he could stare into those eyes forever, and that single thought shook him to the core.

He leaned in to kiss her but instead of being greeted with soft lips he got her palm flat against his chest and his back flat on his mattress. Aggressive…he liked that. She sat back and stared down at him. She was playing it cool, but she was hot and wet against his stomach and that told him she was just as keyed up as he was. His hands intuitively cupped her hips as if it was where they belonged. He leisurely dragged his fingers up her sides with a feather soft touch. He stopped when his hands were under her arms and softly caressed the sides of her breasts with his thumbs…smirking as her nipples hardened and a soft moan spilled from her lips. He cupped her breasts and massaged gently until he felt her nipples soften, and then repeated his earlier action until they hardened again. He repeated the entire routine one more time and Asha just couldn't take it anymore. Her body was calling for more.

"As much as I'm enjoying the foreplay, I'd much rather get on with the real action," she said, her voice deep and raspy with anticipation.

The rasp in her voice intrigued him. It was usually smooth, thick, and sweet like molasses…with just the slightest hint of a southern lilt. Someday he'd have to ask her where it came from; he was under the impression that she had always been a California girl. He'd have to save that for another time…right now she wanted action and he wasn't one to deny a lady, especially not one with a body like hers. With the ease of cutting butter with a hot knife, he plunged two fingers into her and she gasped sharply. He stroked her carefully to losen her up, but removed his fingers quickly so she wouldn't get too far ahead of him.

"Mmm, damn girl…if I had known you tasted this good I would have tried to get you in my bed months ago," he said, licking his fingers and savoring every drop.

Gripping her hips firmly, he effortlessly lifted her and positioned her so that she was straddling his face. He plunged right in, attacking her extremely sensitive clit with his tongue…loving the feel of her thighs around his ears. She gripped the bars of the headboard to brace herself as he alternated between sucking and flicking her clit, and thrusting in and out of her with his tongue. The way she was shaking and panting told him she was close, but she was holding back and he wanted her to let go.

Easing two fingers into to her once again, he hooked them in a come hither motion. He gave a satisfied smirk as he massaged the mass of spongy tissue he had been searching for and heard her suck in a sharp, ragged breath. As he felt her clench around his fingers he knew she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. While still massaging her G-spot, he began to carefully stimulate her clit with his thumb…not wanting the sensations to be too much for her. The sounds escaping her lips as he drove her toward orgasm were like music to his ears.

Asha's head was swimming. The sensations assaulting her body were so intense she thought she would vibrate right out of existence. The fire was building from deep within her belly and she couldn't control it much longer. As Alec started to suck on the soft skin of her inner thigh she exploded, coming hard against his hand with a choked cry escaping her throat. She felt like her bones had liquefied and she could no longer hold her position. She collapsed beside Alec, still quivering as he continued to stroke her and help her ride out the waves of her orgasm.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned that he had hurt her.

Breathing heavily, she stared at him through hooded eyes and could only nod in response. He smiled at her and brushed the sweat soaked strands of hair from her face. She reached out her hand to him and he moved closer. When she had sufficiently recovered and her breath was coming evenly, she kissed him softly…tasting herself as their tongues dueled. He rolled on top of her, pinning her hands above her head and spreading her legs apart with his knees. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. He saw heaven there, but the look of longing on her face told him a devil danced on her shoulder.

He looked for any sign that she wanted to stop right now. Everything up until this point had been fun, but they were about to connect on an extremely intimate level. No strings attached or not, it would change things between them forever. He never said a word, but she could see the questions in his eyes. She wriggled her wrist and he freed her from his grasp. She blindly reached over to the night table and grabbed one of the condoms that were strewn across the top. That was all the answer he needed. He reached for it but she stilled his hand. Opening the package, she reached down between their bodies and rolled it onto him.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, feeling her strong pulse beating against his lips. He made his way down to her collar bone and moaned against it as he eased into her at the same time. The way she sighed softly in his ear as he stilled and allowed her adjust to him nearly made him lose it. He knew she was no virgin, but she was so tight and warm around him he could have sworn she was made for him. They had barely even started, but just having him inside her felt so amazing she could barely stand it. As she writhed beneath him she knew there was more to come. Manticore men were built for stamina and endurance, and she knew that Alec could give it to her all night long if she needed him to.

As they settled into a slow steady rhythm she tightened her legs around his waist, brining him deeper inside her. As their pleasure started to build, so did their pace. Alec hooked his elbow under her leg and lifted so he was hitting the spot just**_ there_**. Unexpectedly, she pushed him off and rolled him onto his back. He was about to protest, but just as quickly she was on top of him and he was back in her. Her breath was coming hard and fast now, and so was his. He was mesmerized by the way her breasts bounced as she rode him, the way her toned stomach undulated, the way her back arched.

She leaned down and tugged at his nipples with her teeth, causing him to involuntarily fist his hands in her hair. He leaned up enough to shower kisses across her neck and shoulder, feeling her carotid pulse beneath his lips. Her skin was slightly salty from the thin film of sweat that covered her body. As much as he loved having a woman ride him, he was intent on giving her the best sex of her life and he needed more leverage to do that. Using his transgenic speed and agility, he flipped them over so that he was on top once again.

He picked up the pace and she met each of his thrusts with her own. Her back arched off the bed and he took the opportunity to slide his hand into the space that was created. Her whole body was quivering and he could feel her walls spasm around him. She whispered his name as she inched closer and closer to the edge…but she was still fighting it. He had been holding back, trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt her, but the sound of his name spilling from her lips spurred him into overdrive.

"Asha, I need you to come for me baby," he panted as he began slamming into her, and it was enough to push them both over. Ecstasy washed over them and they fell hard, screaming out from the sheer pleasure of it all.

He collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath, their bodies still joined. Not wanting to crush her with his full weight on her slight frame, he tried to roll off of her but she held him to her.

"Wait…please," she said breathily, clamping her legs around him.

He was happy to comply. After catching their breath, they kissed passionately and she finally let him out of her vice-like grip. He rolled off of her and disposed of the condom in the waste basket he kept beside the bed. He pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. The lay in each other's arms, exhausted and sated…an awkward silence starting to create a thick tension in the room. What they had just done was weighing heavily on both their minds.

Asha knew that Alec had a reputation as a ladies man, but the way he had just gone out of his way to please her…she didn't know what to make of it. He had been so thoughtful and caring…totally unlike the cocky jerk she had come to know. She tried to ignore it but lying there all warm and sleepy in his arms…it was something she could easily get used to, and that terrified her. She couldn't get attached to him…she wouldn't. She had gone down that road before and she had no desire to make that trip again. He wasn't the type of guy who was interested in relationships or monogamy, and in their line of work it was impossible anyway…wasn't it? All that thinking was starting to make her head spin. Snuggling into him a bit more, she resolved to get a little sleep then make herself scarce before morning in an attempt to not make an already awkward situation worse.

Alec absentmindedly stroked Asha's hair. He could see her eyelids fluttering as he looked down at her…she was exhausted, and he was too. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful even when she was naked, sweaty, and spent. He had never taken this kind of care with any other woman…never stuck around to snuggle and bask in the afterglow. Something about tonight was so much different from his usual one night stands. Asha was something more…she wasn't just a conquest or a new notch on his bedpost. There was a strange feeling taking root in his chest and it chilled him to the core. He knew there would be consequences to what they had done; he just wasn't expecting to start suffering them so soon.

He could feel her shudder against him as a chill coursed through her body. He managed to grab an end of the tangled blanket and pull it over them. She sighed softly and nuzzled into his neck as he tucked it around her shoulders. He looked down at her face once again…she was fast asleep. Somehow he knew she wouldn't be there in the morning, and when he saw her again things would never be the same between them. He couldn't be the man she wanted or needed, he just wasn't that guy…but holding her in his arms like this; it was something he could see himself getting used to. He was too tired to continue thinking about it…besides, nobody knew what the hell the future would hold for either of them. Making sure she was asleep once again, he kissed the top of her head.

"Damn the consequences," he said to himself. What they had just shared was worth it…no matter what the price.

Fin.


End file.
